Tastes
by sharade
Summary: Oneshot- Pairings include HD (implied), HP. “Draco.” I tested the word in my mouth, on my tongue, tasting the nuances and feeling for the cadences of the word. I rolled it around in my mouth, caressing the syllables until the pastime bored me. His nam


_**Disclaimer- **This belongs to J.K., the goddess she is. Sue me, and thou shalt be gifted with a vengeful serpent, my glasses and lingerie._

_**Rating- **This is nothing too bad, so I shall rate it PG_

_**Warning-** This has implied SLASH, also I am female. I do not appreciate anyone calling me a male_

_**Pairings-** Harry/Draco (implied), Harry/Pansy_

_Sharade_

_A note- A friend recently pointed out that this ruins Harry Potter. I do not believe so, but she has a valid point that I will not dispute, merely refute. I believe that it enhances, as well as opens many people's minds._

_**Tastes**_

Beauty is so far from him you could place the length of the Nile in between him and Beauty and it would only be halfway there. As Shakespeare said, _"I have seen better faces in my time than stands alone on any shoulder that I see before me at this instant." –King Lear_. I don't know why I thought to choose him to be with, tonight of all nights, and why he doesn't do something about it; I am, after all, the most ravishing creature of the Wizarding Kingdom. He once had a nice body, but now it is too fat to be considered plump. And although the war left its mark on everyone, no one shows it. That's what magic is for. I am unsure whether he still possesses the same grace as he did previously, but it remains to be seen. He was once dubbed 'the most ravishing wizard' in the Witch's Weekly, but now is at the end of the 50 list. I am, of course, at the top.

Tonight was New Years. Tonight, 5 years, was the night that Voldemort was killed. Funny that. Voldemort is not dead. I have him on a crystal around my neck now. I stroked the crystal carefully. Beauty was to be had everywhere. Well, almost. That brings me back to my previous subject. Draco.

"Draco." I tested the word in my mouth, on my tongue, tasting the nuances and feeling for the cadences of the word. I rolled it around in my mouth, caressing the syllables until the pastime bored me. His name was beautiful, I admit. Lucius, another maliciously delicious name, had done well. Didn't mean he Draco did so well in the looks department. His hair was too fine for his face, which was too blunt. His stomach was an unconcealable bump under baggy trousers and loose silk shirt he was wearing. His face had angry red marks everywhere I looked, and dull silver eyes, which in school were just right, seemed too small, like Vernon's. Many whispered that he was conceived by someone other than Lucius, after all Lucius is the most sought after man in the Wizarding World. It didn't seem right that he could have such a son.

I shuddered elegantly, causing the female I dance with the giggle in a disgusting manner. I glanced at her, and she smiled, running her tongue over her lips and smearing her makeup. The dance ended, thank god, and despite her clinging, I managed to remove her hands. An almost impossible task. I walked across the dance floor, back to the table I had been seated at before. She looked at me in disgust.

"I thought you had better taste."

"Thought. Anyway, I do."

"Really? Then why did you even approach her?"

"It wasn't me." I jerked my head back arrogantly. "She approached me. Besides, I want Draco tonight."

I watched as her face took on a sudden frantic look, then return back to normal. Interesting. In all these years, I have never seen her look so frightened. "Pansy, honey, do you want to tell me something?"

She smiled brightly, her Slytherin doing a good job. But not good enough.

"Pansy..."

"He's ... delicate. I don't think he's your type, that's all. I mean he's still rattled."

"Rattled."

"Yes."

"From what, exactly?"

"Just don't take him. Take anyone else. Not him."

"Why, but Pansy! I've _taken_ everyone else. There's _no one_ left _to_ take." My tone mocked her words, shaming her. She blushed fiercely.

"Well, take someone again."

"But then they might think they're special."

"Please..." I glanced at her, considering it. No way! Why should I? I can get everything why not Draco?

"No." If there was someone for me to love, they'd be Pansy. But I don't know why she's being like this.

"Please..." she repeated. Again I looked at her, my eyebrow raised, again I considered this. For her, and no one else would I consider something once, let alone twice. "Have anyone. Not him." Again I declined, but left some leeway.

"Pansy, I told you already, I've had everyone else. Who am I going to have then?"

"Me."

"You." I did not mean it as an insult, but it came out that way. My tone, though unintended, was scoffing and disbelieving her statement.

"Yes. Me."

"Pansy, do you know who you're dealing with?"

"The slut who saved the world."

Just then Seamus came up behind me. "Hey baby, wanna have another go?" He said, trying to kiss my mouth. My face turned into a snarl.

"Go away, Finnegan." Seamus backed off, hurt. I turned back to Pansy, the girl I trusted wholeheartedly, the woman who never left me. Who always stood by my side no matter what. And she did, I realized. Not even when I fucked her boyfriend, and then her husband in her marriage bed, on the same night one year later, had she left me. He later left her, claiming to be in love with me. Make no mistake, they were two different people. Even with the many scandals in my wake, she took me back. Every time I stumbled on her doorstep at an unholy hour, she never complained. And now she was giving herself to protect some one else.

"Why are you doing this?" My voice and stare was filled suspicion.

"Because I was friends with him, and I made a promise." I relaxed. _Was_ is good.

I stood up, and walked around the table. I held my hand out, palm up. "Pansy, care to dance?" She took it, Malfoy already gone from my mind.

Fin

_Sharade: I accept feedback on this story, and would enjoy hearing it. Flames will not tolerated. Leaving a flame with out a name is a cowardly and rude thing to do. _


End file.
